User talk:PurpleStripedFudgeParole239
WELCOME TO MY TALK PAGE. Interview Thingy... Okay, so apparently you're the head of the newspaper, now. Thus, here is the interview for the next edition. (JUICY STUFF--you're gonna looove it. xDD) Cartoonprincess How did you initially get involved with this new wiki?5:22 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Slappy. I was a member of the LS wiki too, and he pm'd me once saying, "BLABLALBLA, I MADE A NEW WIKI." "What's wrong with LS." AllYouNeedIsSeddie So yeah. AllYouNeedIsSeddie xD 5:22 Cartoonprincess Would you say this wiki beats LS so far? 5:23 AllYouNeedIsSeddie So far, it's doing pretty well. I honestly don't see the point of this though. The only con I have is: It's cooler-looking. xD Slappy was all, "NOOO, THIS'LL BE FUNNER. WE'LL ALL HAVE JOBS." "This isn't a factory..." 5:23 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Heh. 5:24 Cartoonprincess Haha ^_^ 5:24 Cartoonprincess Since this is a small community, do you believe having an overall sense of friendship and unity is important? 5:24 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Maybe I just feel that way because I'm already involved with The Chizz Weekly and my blog series with Jess, so I'm just a lazyass. 5:24 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Oh. 5:24 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Hmmm. 5:25 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Yeah, I do. All the members of this wiki are close and friends, you know what I mean? It makes me feel exclusive. >:D 5:26 Cartoonprincess In the poll of the last edition, it was revealed that we would like more members. If we were to allow more people to join, what type of people would you want? Think character qualities rather than specific users. 5:27 AllYouNeedIsSeddie THERE WAS A LAST EDITION!? 5:27 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Sorry. 5:27 Cartoonprincess Lol 5:27 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Um. 5:27 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Hmm. 5:28 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Is there a list of who's already on here? 5:28 AllYouNeedIsSeddie So far? 5:28 AllYouNeedIsSeddie :O 5:28 Cartoonprincess Yes, there is. 5:28 Cartoonprincess Would you like to see it? 5:28 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Can I? 5:28 AllYouNeedIsSeddie xD 5:28 Cartoonprincess Yes xD 5:28 Cartoonprincess just a sec 5:29 Cartoonprincess List of Members Here ya go ^_^ AllYouNeedIsSeddie has left the chat. 5:29 Cartoonprincess ... AllYouNeedIsSeddie has joined the chat. 5:29 AllYouNeedIsSeddie *clicks* 5:30 AllYouNeedIsSeddie OKAY FIRST I WANT AMY 5:30 AllYouNeedIsSeddie xD 5:30 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Sooo I wanna invite Amy 5:30 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Umm 5:30 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Laters 5:30 Cartoonprincess What in your mind, makes Amy a good candidate to be a user here? 5:30 Cartoonprincess And Laters? lol 5:31 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Well, idk about Laters. Just 'cause we're best friends I requested her. 5:31 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Lol. 5:31 AllYouNeedIsSeddie ABOUT AMY 5:31 AllYouNeedIsSeddie She's really nice and was a member of the LS wiki. 5:31 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Annnd she's really helpful. 5:31 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Also, Tasha. 5:31 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Even though he's never on anymore. 5:31 AllYouNeedIsSeddie And Lucy. 5:31 Cartoonprincess Do you believe that the users that knew about LS have an advantage here? 5:32 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Even though she's never on. 5:32 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Oh. 5:32 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Hmm. 5:32 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Yes. 5:32 AllYouNeedIsSeddie I DO. 5:32 Cartoonprincess Oh yeah, I miss Tash xP 5:32 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Same. :( 5:32 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Tasha and Slappy are like my big brothers. 5:32 AllYouNeedIsSeddie xD 5:32 Cartoonprincess Tell Slappy that I want all these side convos to end up on the interview ^_^ 5:33 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Oh, okay. 5:33 AllYouNeedIsSeddie :O 5:33 AllYouNeedIsSeddie xD 5:33 AllYouNeedIsSeddie I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU, REAL QUICK. 5:33 Cartoonprincess Oh yes? 5:33 AllYouNeedIsSeddie This can't end up on the interview, btw. 5:33 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Lol. 5:33 Cartoonprincess Ok... 5:33 Cartoonprincess lol 5:33 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Do you think Slappy needs to control his temper. 5:33 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Like, by a lot. 5:33 AllYouNeedIsSeddie o_e 5:33 Cartoonprincess A little, yeah. lol 5:33 AllYouNeedIsSeddie "BLABLABLA I GOT INTO A FIGHT TODAY" "Dude." 5:33 AllYouNeedIsSeddie So yeah. 5:33 AllYouNeedIsSeddie MOVING ON 5:34 AllYouNeedIsSeddie ^_^ 5:34 Cartoonprincess Lol 5:34 Cartoonprincess So, back to Slappy and Tash; why do you see them as big brothers? 5:35 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Well, for a few months, me, Neve, Laters, Fudge, Lucy, Slappy, and I were constantly on the iCarly chat late at night. We were like a family you know? 5:35 AllYouNeedIsSeddie xD 5:35 AllYouNeedIsSeddie THUS, THE LS WIKI WAS BORN. 5:35 AllYouNeedIsSeddie We played games, talked about stuff. 5:35 Cartoonprincess Aw, sounds nice. x) 5:35 AllYouNeedIsSeddie BUT EVERY ONCE IN AWHILE 5:35 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Lucy and Tasha would get lost in their pm's. 5:35 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Ooh la la romantic. 5:35 Cartoonprincess Hehe xP 5:36 AllYouNeedIsSeddie But yeah, I see Lucy as an older sister too. 5:36 AllYouNeedIsSeddie xD 5:36 Cartoonprincess Oooh, so you're saying that you guys bonded late at night and became a mini-family. :) 5:37 Cartoonprincess (Sorry, I'm just reiterating for the interview.) AllYouNeedIsSeddie has left the chat. AllYouNeedIsSeddie has joined the chat. 5:39 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Sorry, my connection. 5:39 AllYouNeedIsSeddie xD 5:39 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Anyways, yeah. :) 5:40 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Neve and Fudge = litte sisters 5:40 AllYouNeedIsSeddie So ypu. 5:40 AllYouNeedIsSeddie xD 5:41 AllYouNeedIsSeddie I miss when me, Neve, Fudge, Laters, Tasha, Slappy, Lucy and I would play games on the LS chat. 5:41 AllYouNeedIsSeddie ;_; 5:41 AllYouNeedIsSeddie But Lucy and Tasha and Neve have moved off to farrrr away. 5:41 AllYouNeedIsSeddie And it makes me sad. 5:41 AllYouNeedIsSeddie I miss them. 5:41 AllYouNeedIsSeddie :/ 5:41 Cartoonprincess So, how do you plan on maintaining that "family feel" with the other users in this new wiki? 5:41 AllYouNeedIsSeddie I've always assumed Tasha doesn't like me though, since I'm such a hyper spaz and he's all "chill" 5:41 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Lol. 5:41 AllYouNeedIsSeddie OH. 5:41 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Hmm. 5:42 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Well, idk. It's different here. 5:42 AllYouNeedIsSeddie On LS 5:42 Cartoonprincess Different, how? 5:42 AllYouNeedIsSeddie There was usually some people on when I joined chat and stuff. 5:42 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Usually Lucy. 5:42 Cartoonprincess Ah, I see. 5:42 AllYouNeedIsSeddie But yeah, we would stay here late at night 5:42 AllYouNeedIsSeddie and talk 5:42 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Play Never Have I Ever 5:42 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Make fake screencaps (MUAHAUAHAAH >:D_ 5:42 Cartoonprincess Oh yeah I love that game xDD 5:42 AllYouNeedIsSeddie SAME. 5:43 AllYouNeedIsSeddie xD 5:43 AllYouNeedIsSeddie I hope the family feel will come back to this wiki though. 5:43 AllYouNeedIsSeddie I really hope it does. 5:43 Cartoonprincess Do you think chat is really what brings us all together? 5:44 AllYouNeedIsSeddie I think it's more of how we relate to each other as people, you know? Yeah, on chat. We were all really different but we could relate. 5:44 AllYouNeedIsSeddie xD 5:44 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Now thinking over, Slappy Lucy and Tasha were like the parents of us somewhat. 5:45 Cartoonprincess Did they kind of tie us all together and keep us in shape, in your eyes? 5:46 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Yeah, they did. Lucy = typical mom Slappy = DON'T DO THIS, BECAUSE I SAID SO THAT'S DUMB Tasha = Kid, please don't do that :( 5:46 AllYouNeedIsSeddie But yeah, they were there to listen. 5:46 Cartoonprincess Haha, good explanation. xP 5:46 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Slappy tries to protect me from pedos. 5:46 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Lol. 5:46 AllYouNeedIsSeddie "DON'T TALK TO MARC" 5:46 Cartoonprincess You seem to know a lot about everyone here. :) 5:46 AllYouNeedIsSeddie I miss Marc. 5:46 AllYouNeedIsSeddie :( 5:46 Cartoonprincess Wait, the tech guy???? 5:46 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Yeah, I'm close with everyone on the list. 5:47 AllYouNeedIsSeddie YEAH, HIM 5:47 AllYouNeedIsSeddie LOL 5:47 Cartoonprincess Why didn't he want you to talk to him? o_O 5:47 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Because you know how Marc is really nice? 5:47 AllYouNeedIsSeddie And how I'm really close to him? 5:47 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Slappy was all 5:47 AllYouNeedIsSeddie BLABLABLABLA BE CAREFUL 5:47 AllYouNeedIsSeddie But Marc's never asked me anything personal, soooo. 5:47 AllYouNeedIsSeddie xD 5:47 Cartoonprincess Haha, typical Slappy. :P 5:48 AllYouNeedIsSeddie But yeah, I know he's just looking out for me. 5:48 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Thus, the family feel. 5:48 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Lol. 5:48 Cartoonprincess Wow, I must say it was very nice interviewing you. :) 5:48 AllYouNeedIsSeddie I'M GOOD AT INTERVIEWS 5:48 AllYouNeedIsSeddie GODDAMN 5:48 AllYouNeedIsSeddie I SHOULD BE A FAMOUS PERSON 5:48 AllYouNeedIsSeddie AND GET INTERVIEWED ALL THE TIME 5:48 Cartoonprincess Btw, I don't think Slappy would get offended at what you said, I'm way meaner to him on a daily basis. lol xP 5:48 AllYouNeedIsSeddie And yeah, nice talking to you. :) 5:48 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Hahaha. xD 5:49 Cartoonprincess You should be famous. x) 5:49 AllYouNeedIsSeddie But he's like that with you because 5:49 AllYouNeedIsSeddie YOU 5:49 AllYouNeedIsSeddie GUYS 5:49 AllYouNeedIsSeddie ARE 5:49 AllYouNeedIsSeddie YOU 5:49 AllYouNeedIsSeddie KNOW 5:49 AllYouNeedIsSeddie troll 5:49 AllYouNeedIsSeddie WTF 5:49 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Y U NO HAVE THAT EMOTE 5:49 AllYouNeedIsSeddie xD 5:49 Cartoonprincess It's all going on the interview; it's gold. ^_^ 5:49 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Yay! 5:49 AllYouNeedIsSeddie Nice talking to you. 5:49 AllYouNeedIsSeddie :) 5:49 Cartoonprincess You, too. :) Cartoonprincess 22:57, January 1, 2012 (UTC) * Screencap of the Week for Occulta Weekly Occulta Weekly Ahem. Where's Occulta Weekly? xD [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] Reply 01:24, January 29, 2012 (UTC)